


Heavy Impact

by stealthcl0wn



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthcl0wn/pseuds/stealthcl0wn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny drabble I wrote in under 5 minutes at someone's request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Impact

Noire stared at the tiny, excited yellow child before her. She didn't know how to handle children, or Neptune, so Neptune's child was like hell for her. She wasn't even sure how Peashy was conceived, let alone here before her. Neptune probably knows less about a human body than she does about running a nation, it was her and Plutia's child, so that must mean... blegh. Noire felt sick at the thought. She didn't need to think about this anymore or EVER AGAIN. All she had to do was sit back, make sure Peashy doesn't destroy the basilicom (or Uni) and relaaaaaaaaaaaa-

"MAMA!"

The words were followed by enthusiastic jumping and pointing. Noire was puzzled, Neptune and Plutia were nowhere nearby, and to her memory Rei Ryghts was still in Lowee doing god knows what.  
Was she pointing at... Her? It definitely seemed like it. There was no way Noire was this thing's mother. Absolutely NO way. Nuh uh.

"MAMA!"

The words came again, this time more confusing than the last. Peashy was definitely pointing at Noire. This time with far more enthusiasm, if that was even possible.  
Did she really see Noire as a motherly figure? Maybe it was an affectionate term? If so, did Peashy like Noire already? The thought was a nice one, and it even made Noire feel a bit fuzzy inside.

"MAMA!" This time Peashy punctuated that by jumping into Noire's lap and pointing at her face.

Noire was getting flustered by this display of affection. She was even considering kidnapping Peashy as a little sister. She'd look cute in Lastation colours, but at the same time she's already precious in her adorable little bee outfit. Would Uni be okay with this? Would Uni welcome another little sister? She might. Peashy was too young to do paperwork, so she could play with Uni whenever she wanted. Plus, there's the benefit of the massive share boost Lastation would have if they announced they had another little goddess. The same thing happened when Uni was born, and Peashy is even MORE precious than Uni. The share boost would be astronomical.

...

Oh my god, Noire felt she was turning into Ve-

"MAMA'S COMING BEHIND YOU!"

Noire looked behind her and saw a familiar purple glint in the sky, accelerating towards her at insane speeds.  
The last thing that entered Noire's mind as she passed out from the impact was the familiar feeling of Neptune's elbow in her windpipe.


End file.
